Lucky in Life and Love os
by edwardlover55
Summary: My life growing up had been very hard. I had lost both my parents at a young age. My mother had walked out on me and my father when I was very little, then when I was about 16 my father was killed in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

My life growing up had been very hard. I had lost both my parents at a young age. My mother had walked out on me and my father when I was very little, then when I was about 16 my father was killed in a car accident. I had been with him when it happened and the accident had left me with scars, some visible, some not. The worst scar was the one that I had on the back of my head. You can't see it because my hair covers it now, but back then, well let's just say that I couldn't even look at myself in a mirror.

I remember waking up in the hospital to Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, as he has told me to call him over a hundred times. I was so confused and scared that I just starting crying and calling for my dad, that's when my world crashed for the second time. My dad was dead. I didn't know how to handle it, I just shut down. What was I supposed to do? I had no one. That is where Esme, Carlisle's wife comes in. She and Carlisle have helped me so much since I met them that I am so thankful.

Knowing that I had nowhere to go, they took me in, and that's when I met _him._ They have a son, his name is Edward. He is 3 years older than me and was away at college at the time I moved in. he knew about me of course. Carlisle and Esme wanted to make sure it was ok with him if I moved in. He was perfectly fine with it. I couldn't wait till he came home so I could meet him in person. I had seen his pictures and he looked so handsome in them.

There was one thing that was stopping me though. The way I looked. When the accident happened I had hit my head very hard against the window, which caused swelling in my brain. They had to operate to take the swelling down, which means they had to shave a portion of my head. I looked so hideous, that I couldn't look in the mirror for a long time. Esme was such a help to me with that. She always told me that I looked beautiful and whoever couldn't see that, well it was there loss. My hair was growing back, but it stilled looked a little funny. What made it all worse what that Edward was coming home for summer break, and I didn't want him to see me like that.

My fears were all miss placed though. The second we saw each other it was like no one else was in the world with us. He shook my hand and it was like a bolt of electricity went through me and I know that he felt the same based on look he had on his face. I blushed from head to toe when that happened and all he did was chuckle and introduce himself.

-Flashback-

"_Hi, I'm Edward" he said smoothly sticking his out to me_

"_B-Be-Bella" I stuttered, taking his hand and shaking it._

"_I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Mom and dad haven't stopped talking about you every time I talked to them. I do have to say that mom was wrong about you. You're not beautiful," great I thought, here it comes, "You're gorgeous."_

_With his words I turned tomato red. I couldn't believe an amazingly handsome man had called me gorgeous. It was like he didn't even car about my scars_

"_Come on kids let's go out on the deck and eat before it gets to cold." Esme called. _

-End of Flashback-

With that our love had started. The first few months were rough on us, since I was still healing from the accident and had some self-esteem issues, but Edward was very patient with me and told me he loved me all the time. I also thought that Carlisle and Esme would have a problem with Edward and I being together, but that was not the case, they were thrilled for us.

I was pulled from my memories when I heard the sound of laughing and silly screams coming from the back yard. I went out on the patio and watched as my husband was chasing out son around the yard.

"Mommy, mommy save me from the monster", my son Masen was screaming as he ran toward me and away from Edward. He was just about to jump on me when Edward grabbed him. I laughed as my son pouted, when he couldn't reach me.

"Mase, buddy we talked about this. You can't go jumping on mommy right now. We don't want to hurt the baby now do we?"

"No, daddy we don't."

That's right I was pregnant again, with our little girl. Masen is 4 right now and after he turned 2 we started trying again for another baby, but it was hard. I couldn't seem to get pregnant, and then one day it just happened. Edward was so happy that he was getting another child that I thought he was going to burst at the seams. He called his parents right away and had a field day.

This pregnancy wasn't as easy as Masen's was though. I had morning sickness so bad, that I ended up in the hospital a few times, and have even passed out more times the either Edward nor I were comfortable with, but our little girl was worth it and I was being as cautious as I could. Edward was always worried, and I didn't blame him for that. I know that he didn't want to lose our precious little girl, but if he had to choose, I know that he would pick me.

Would it be hard? Yes, but I trusted him with everything I am. Just as I finished this thought I felt some arms wrap around me from behind.

"You ok babe?" Edward asked me as he kissed the side of my neck and rested his hand on me swollen stomach.

"Yeah I'm good, just been thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to me

"The accident when I was 16, your parents, us. I guess a little bit of everything." I said as I leaned back into him.

Edward just tightened his arms around me and that alone let me know that he loves me so much and that he is there for me no matter. Granted I already knew that, but it is nice to be reassured every now and then as I looked at the sun setting behind the trees I knew that not only had I gotten lucky in life, but in love as well.

"I love you Edward." I whispered

"I love you to Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

So I am thinking of expanding this into a full story. What does every one think about that?


End file.
